


Where The Lines Overlap

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Series: Online Dating!AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Dongyoung convinces Yuta on creating a profile in some dating website.





	Where The Lines Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> i spent a whole day wondering what i should write for yuchan this time and i had the brilliant idea of writing a spin off for my online dating [jaeil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10059551), so the characters, a few things from it and such are mentioned on this story as well. since i forgot that i had used yuta on that fic, i had to change yuwin to winkun but it won't matter much since they were just mentioned idsjfhusdfu
> 
> i hope this is as fun as it was to write it aaaaaa i hope i'll soon think of another thing to write for them and fill their tag nicely as it should be 
> 
> title taken from a paramore song

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yuta says while Dongyoung punches in his personal information in one of those popular dating websites. "You found Taeyong on this website, I don't think that's a reliable thing."

"Are you saying Taeyong is not a good person?" Dongyoung questions Yuta with a raised eyebrow and Yuta shrugs. He was just joking, Taeyong is a great guy. "Anyway, I'm so so tired of you going out with random idiots you meet at nightclubs, you need someone better."

"God, it's the same thing that you guys did with Taeil, isn't it?" Yuta groans and hits his forehead on the desk multiple times.

Dongyoung hums and keeps setting things up, only the sound of his nails hitting the keys as he fills the information fields. "You gotta admit that Yoonoh is a great person. You've met him a few times and I think he's a good match for Taeil. So I think you can find someone here."

"As if," Yuta snorts and Dongyoung only shakes his head, poking his shoulders when he's done. "What?"

"Choose a profile picture. A nice one, I hope," Dongyoung gives space for Yuta and the older pushes him to the side. Yuta searches through his folder with endless pictures of himself and selects the one where his face can be seen clearly - it's casual, cute and his hair looks awesome. "I guess that's alright."

"I better get a nice date and not a random ass dude who only wants to get some," Yuta says and clicks match, searching up and descarting the whole page already. Dongyoung only snorts and throws himself down on the couch. "Don't you have a place to be at right now?"

"Taeyong can deal with the restaurant by himself, now we have new employees to help in the kitchen," Dongyoung explains and Yuta ignores him, just keeps trying to locate someone that he likes physically and then proceed to see if he likes their personality when he talks to them.

The first day is a total failure and Yuta gives up, deciding to keep on searching throughout the week - lowkey hoping that someone will message him first.

 

 

 

 

"Any success?" Taeyong asks the next week when Yuta decides to pass by the restaurant with his laptop, stealing the place's wifi connection. "Hey, Yuta?"

"Yup, I have gotten like, over ten unsolicited dick pics but that's alright," when Yuta looks up to see what face his friend is making, he sees that Taeyong is grimacing. "I blocked them, man. Do you think I kept the conversation going?"

"It's you we're talking about," Dongyoung butts in and Taeyong laughs. Yuta's not amused at the kind of reputation he has among his friends. "But yeah, what he said. Any success?"

Yuta stares at the computer screen and Taeyong exchanges a look with Dongyoung before the two drop what they're doing and sit down each on one of Yuta's side.

"Oh, so you're actually talking to someone?" Taeyong comments and stares at the screen. Dongyoung squints at the screen and Yuta looks over at the two, some confusion on his face. "Don't you think you're being catfished?"

"What do you mean?" Yuta mumbles and sends a laughing emoji. "I've been talking to him since yesterday."

"I mean, look at his picture?" Taeyong points out and Yuta shrugs, not quite getting his point. "How old is he? Go to his profile right now," with a groan, Yuta does as said and opens the profile. For some random reason, Dongyoung bursts out laughing and leaves the two behind, going straight to the cash register and resuming whatever he was doing before bothering Yuta.

"He's eighteen," Yuta says and Taeyong looks at him a little skeptical. "He's kinda cute and he didn't send me anything inappropriate."

"Well, if you're happy with that then I won't say anything," Taeyong gets up and pats Yuta's shoulder. "I have things to do now. Stay as much as you want but don't bother Dongyoung, he needs to work too."

With a wave of his hand, Yuta dismisses Taeyong and focuses back on the opened chat.

 

 **D.Hyuck:** _why are you so adamant on telling me your name???_

 **Mountain Man:** _we literally just met, maybe if you gain my trust, i'll tell you ;)_

 **D.Hyuck:** _fine but i won't tell you mine then_

 **Mountain Man:** _you know it's easy to guess what's your name just by your username, right?_

 **D.Hyuck:** _dammit_

 

Yuta laughs and keeps typing while Dongyoung snickers at him from the cash register.

 

 

 

 

"Where do you think he lives?" Taeil asks when Yoonoh and him pass by Taeyong's - and Dongyoung's - restaurant and see Yuta focused on his laptop. Now it's been over a week since he's been exchanging messages with _D.Hyuck_ and promptly ignoring everyone else.

"Probably Seoul too," Yoonoh answers on Yuta's stead and receives an affirmative nod. "See?"

"He's probably not as lucky as me, since we were neighbors and all," Taeil trails off as observes as Yuta fervently types messages. "He's so hooked on that that he's barely paying attention to what we're saying."

"Yuta's stupid," Dongyoung says from where he is and Yuta flips him the bird without looking up. "Nah, his hearing has always been good."

"Why are y'all so concerned about this?" Yuta mumbles as he closes his laptop and stands up, putting the device inside his shoulder bag and looking around. "I think I'm going back home."

"Don't you have work or anything?" Yoonoh asks curiously and Yuta shrugs. "What do you even do for a living?"

"Yuta works at home," Dongyoung butts in and Yuta raises an eyebrow at how his friend is answering Yoonoh instead of him. "As a tr-"

"I'm a translator and thank you, you just reminded that I have some work that I need to finish," Yuta pats his bag and scratches the back of his neck. "I should go," he looks around and sees Taeyong leaving the kitchen.

"Take some food with you," Taeyong pushes a plastic bag on his hands and Yuta smiles at him. "Don't do anything stupid," then Yuta rolls his eyes and mumbles _yes, mom_ before he makes his way towards the exit of the shop. Someone enters the place at the same time as he reaches the door and almost knocks him down, Yuta sighs and just replies the _I'm sorry_ with a _it's fine_ and leaves the place.

 

 

 

 

Different from how Yuta wished his week went by, he ends up being forced to work on translating that book his boss sent him - over eight hundred pages and two months to be done with it because Yuta is a fast worker - since he procrastinated it and now the deadline is just around the corner.

Yuta knows it's because of the website of doom but he's been having fun with it so he can't fully put the blame on it, it's his own fault after all. Dongyoung knows it and prohibited him from logging in for over a week - with a little bribery. Yuta was pissed at first but now he's thankful considering that now he's just sent the whole translation to his boss and freed himself in the meantime - _and_ he was promised three days of free food.

That's why he decides to pass by his friends' restaurant for dinner - not with his laptop this time.

He enters the shop and sees someone talking to Dongyoung in the cash register. It seems to be a boy by the way the person's dressed - Yuta's not quick to judge but he just assumes it -, they're wearing a black sweatshirt with its hoodie on. He's curious to know who's talking to Dongyoung so cheerfully but the person turns and leaves just as Yuta stands in front of his friend. He hears a low _bye, hyung_ and the boy - now he's sure it's a boy - runs out of the restaurant. Weird.

"Who was that?" Yuta points behind himself with his thumb and Dongyoung looks up from whatever he was checking.

"My cousin," Dongyoung answers simply and leans forward on the counter, placing his elbows there to support himself. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I'm finished with this month's work," Yuta announces happily and orders something for himself, seeing how the restaurant is considerably full of customers and finding an empty spot on the left, meant for two people only. Sadly, Dongyoung is not able to sit down and chat with him as he usually does. He has to work and Yuta feels lonely as he has his meal, thinking then that it's been over a week since he entered the dating website and he didn't even have the chance of telling _D.Hyuck_ he'd have to go on an impromptu hiatus because of work.

He literally inhales his meal before paying - he tells Dongyoung he can save his 'prize' for when he's running short on money - and rushing out of the store. Dongyoung looks at him all skeptical but doesn't question, only waves bye. Once inside the apartment, Yuta opens his laptop and logins on his account, seeing the notification saying that he has new messages.

Although a little nervous, Yuta clicks the icon and the chat with _D.Hyuck_ pops open. The boy didn't spam the chat but he does sound concerned over the few messages he sent Yuta.

 

 **D.Hyuck:** _hey, sup?_

**D.Hyuck:** _oh, it's been two days and you didn't answer me_

**D.Hyuck:** _you must be busy_

**D.Hyuck:** _i hope it's nothing serious_

 **D.Hyuck:** _you never told me your name btw_

 **D.Hyuck:** _i hope you've been well_

**D.Hyuck:** _i won't send mroe messages, it must be annoying_

**D.Hyuck:** _but do message me if you're around :)_

 

Yuta feels a little bad for having forgotten about the boy while he was focused on his work but hey, at least he's here now, right?

 

 **Mountain Man:** _hi_

**Mountain Man:** _sorry, i had some stuff to deal with this week and didn't get the chance to come around :/_

**Mountain Man:** _oh well, i guess it's alright if i tell you my name then_

 **Mountain Man:** _i'm yuta :)_

 **Mountain Man:** _what's your name?_

**Mountain Man:** _it's donghyuck, isn't it?_

**Mountain Man:** _i hope you're well and thanks for worrying about me_

 

Now that Yuta's pleased with the messages he sent, he decides that showering is a good idea. Once he's back, he sees that he left his laptop on and sits down with his damp hair glued to his forehead.

 

 **D.Hyuck:** _hi!_

 **D.Hyuck:** _oh oh, yuta's a cool name! so i'm assuming you're japanese?_

**D.Hyuck:** _ahh >:( that's no fun, you got my name right_

**D.Hyuck:** _university was sucky but the rest was alright_

 

Yuta laughs and pulls the laptop closer, ignoring the droplets of water rolling down his neck. He sees that Donghyuck is online and quickly sends him his reply.

 

**Mountain Man:** _you should have gotten yourself a better username if you didn't want me guessing your name right on the first try_

**Mountain Man:** _also, yes i know. yuta's a hella cool name_

 **Mountain Man:** _uni sucks sometimes but you gotta do well so you'll be successful in life just like me_

 **Mountain Man:** _:)_

 

For the rest of the night, Yuta entertains himself by chatting nonstop with Donghyuck and thanks the heavens that tomorrow is Saturday - not that he actually leaves his apartment on Saturdays, but he assumes Donghyuck would have classes if it weren't.

 

 

 

 

"Why am I even here with you?" Yuta asks Dongyoung as they walk around the supermarket. He's pushing the shop cart as his friend keeps looking around and taking too damn long to be done.

"Taeyong is busy and I don't like to go shopping by myself," Dongyoung explains as though it's a fact that Yuta should already know. "And you're my friend, that's what friends are for."

"That's not what friends are for but I'll let it pass because I'm free today," Yuta says with a smile and Dongyoung side eyes him. It's a Sunday morning and Dongyoung is not actually used to seeing Yuta this alive at this hour.

"How are things with 'D.Hyuck'?" he says while he's looking at the shelf with different brands of soy sauce and Yuta can imagine Dongyoung doing the quotation marks with his fingers. He even laughs at that and earns himself a weird stare from his friend. "You're way too happy today, something's off."

"Donghyuck's cool," Yuta says with a smile and thinks back about how they spent the whole Friday night texting each other on the website. "Nothing's off, I'm just happy that I don't have to worry about work until Youngho emails me next week."

"Ohh so now you guys are on a first name basis?" Dongyoung teases and fills the cart with the soy sauce he usually buys, Yuta doesn't even know why he always takes so long to choose when he knows he'll end up picking the same. It's always been like this, even back when they were roommates in college. "Are you ever going to meet him?"

"Maybe? We never actually talked about seeing each other," Yuta says and puts a hand under his chin as he pushes the shopping cart with his elbows. Dongyoung turns to give him a look before he's back at choosing what he needs. Yuta's a little dumbfounded at why Dongyoung seems so worried about this whole deal when he was the one who suggested him to use that website. "Why?"

"Nothing," he doesn't look like he's sure of what he just said. "I mean, I'm kinda concerned. This has been going for about a month, right?"

Now that Dongyoung mentioned it, Yuta's not so sure of how long it's been. He's never been that good at keeping track of time. Maybe it's been a month, maybe less. He just knows it's been more than a week because he spent one without messaging Donghyuck even once.

"I don't know, probably like, almost a month?" Yuta settles for guessing the amount of time instead of showing that he's sure. Dongyoung already knows him too well to know that he's having an internal debate right now over this little matter. "How long did it take until Taeyong and you decided to meet up?"

Dongyoung takes some time thinking about his reply as he keeps looking around the vegetables - again, Yuta doesn't understand how he manages to take so long -, as Yuta whistles whatever song is in his head right now. "Less than a month, probably. Taeyong asked if I wanted to go on a date with him and I said yes. We went to the aquarium."

"Lame," Yuta snorts and Dongyoung rolls his eyes, smacking him on the head with the back of his hand. "But that's just like Taeyong. So typical of him," Dongyoung is about to hit him one more time when Yuta holds his arms above his head. "But it's cute. Stop hurting me."

"Anyway," Dongyoung clears his throat and points to the cashier. "I think you should meet up with this Donghyuck if you enjoy talking to him. Maybe it'll be even better in person, don't you think?"

Yuta doesn't reply but Dongyoung's words get him wondering just that. But he never brings it up when he's chatting with Donghyuck throughout the week

 

 

 

 

"I never thought I'd see Yuta so serious like this," Taeyong says to Dongyoung as Yuta is sitting down on one of the tables at the restaurant before it's opening time. He hears his name and lifts his head from the laptop. "Are you chatting with that boy or doing something else?"

"I'm actually working. You know, since I have a job and shit," Yuta shrugs and looks back down to his laptop, his eyes scanning the screen as he types. Taeyong and Dongyoung resume whatever they were doing before Taeyong changed the focus to Yuta. Dongyoung is talking about the monthly expenses and the shopping list for the next week when someone barges in running inside the restaurant and Yuta quietly watches the commotion from the comfort of his seat.

"Hyung hyung hyung," a boy says and jumps up and down in front of Dongyoung. "We need to _talk_."

"Can't it be later?" Dongyoung says and looks over at Yuta, the boy shakes his head and keeps on anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot. "No, really. I think we should talk _later_."

"But why?" he asks and Dongyoung sighs. Taeyong seems a little lost and looks over at Dongyoung, asking for explanations. "Oh, hi Taeyong. I never saw you around because you're usually working but today I don't have classes and I thought that maybe I could come and talk to hyung about something an-"

Taeyong freezes and points a finger at the boy and then turns to Dongyoung _and_ eyes Yuta. Now Yuta's clearly confused.

Yuta thinks Taeyong is going to say something out loud but he scoots closer to Dongyoung and whispers. Dongyoung nods and Yuta's starting to feel a little annoyed at how they keep on looking at him but don't say anything.

"Come here," Dongyoung says and grabs the boy by the front of his hoodie. He whispers something to the boy and he stays in place like a statue. Yuta's starting to feel concerned about his friends' sanities and stands up, quietly walking up to the table closer to the cash register and sees as Taeyong jabs Dongyoung in the stomach.

"What's up?" Yuta crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at the boy who now has his back totally turned to him. "Oh, is it your cousin that you mentioned before?" Yuta tries to recall if he ever met any of Dongyoung's relatives but he can only remember his brother Donghyun.

"Well, _yes_ ," Dongyoung replies and stands up, holding the boy by the shoulders and Yuta notices how the boy is reluctant to be turned around. "So uh, this is my cousin."

"Uh, hi?" Yuta says in confusion when he sees that the boy is covering his face with both hands. "Is he alright?"

Dongyoung takes a peek at the boy and slaps the back of his head. "Stop being like this and just be honest, you idiot."

Yuta only manages to grow more and more confused.

"I'm Donghyuck," the boy says, hands still in front of his face but peeking at him from between his fingers. "Hello, Yuta."

Well, now Yuta's really confused. "Huh?" is the only thing he manages to say before he gapes when the boy takes his hands off his face. "Yo- I- _What?_ "

He looks at Dongyoung and then at the boy who's actually Donghyuck. He stares for a full minute before he lifts his hand and points an accusing finger at his friend.

"Before you get mad or accuse hyung of anything, I just want you to know that it's my fault. I'm sorry," Donghyuck flails a little, looking lowkey desperate and Dongyoung, who's by his side, sighs.

"I'm not mad," Yuta says, he really doesn't look mad but he doesn't look happy either. "I'm just confused."

"We have an hour till the restaurant opens, you can sit there and talk about it," Dongyoung points to the table Yuta was sitting before all of this happened and Donghyuck sighs, running a hand through his jet black hair. Yuta watches as he walks up to the table where his laptop is at and sits down.

"Just go," Taeyong shoos him and turns to Dongyoung, looking as though he's demanding some explanations as well.

When Yuta sits down in front of Donghyuck, he sees that the boy has his eyes closed while he has his hands covering half of his face. He looks like he's praying by the way he's mumbling something under his breath.

"So, hi," Yuta says and the boy almost jumps on the chair, probably not noticing that he was already there. "Were you catfishing me? Or pulling a prank? I hope not."

"No no, of course not," Donghyuck panics and flails his hands in front of his body, Yuta holds himself back from laughing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have you find out like this."

"So Dongyoung has been plotting behind my back?" Yuta raises his eyebrows and looks over at Dongyoung who's whispering things to Taeyong.

" _No_ , hyung was just helping me," Donghyuck stutters a little and Yuta notices how his face colors a little red the more he speaks. "I'm going to be honest with you. I asked hyung to help me out but he didn't agree to it at first. I kept on coming around and bothered him about it until he said he would do it."

"And what did he agree on doing?" Yuta is legitimately still confused about the whole thing. "Did I meet you before?"

"Well, no. But I've seen you on hyung's pictures on his social media before. Then I'm living here now because of college and one day I passed by to see Dongyoung hyung and you were sitting here, reading a book," Donghyuck keeps looking down at the table and nervously playing with his fingers as he speaks. "It's embarrassing to admit it but I recognized you on the first glance and fled."

"You didn't really answer my question," Yuta trails off, trying to tease the boy but just making him get even more flustered. He feels bad for doing that but he'd be lying if he said he's not finding this whole situation really funny.

"I-I asked if Dongyoung hyung could help me talk to you because I-I have always been infatuated with you even though I've never seen you before that time and I didn't think someone cool like you would be interested in someone like me," Donghyuck laughs to himself and Yuta raises an eyebrow, biting his nails and trying not to smile at how Donghyuck is stroking his ego like that - and everybody knows Yuta does not need a bigger ego. "So he came up with convincing you on creating a profile on that dating website."

 _Now_ Yuta finally understands Dongyoung's role in the whole thing and laughs to himself as he remembers the first time Dongyoung saw the person who he was talking to and began laughing nonstop.

"It was kind of shooting in the dark but I could at least see if I had any chance. I didn't know how you were and I was scared of talking to you in person," Donghyuck looks like he's done talking by the way he presses his lips shut and doesn't even dare meet Yuta's eyes. "Talking to you was fun. You're a nice person. I'm sorry for kind of fooling you into chatting with me."

"You know I kept talking to you on my own free will, right?" Yuta finally says something and Donghyuck lifts his head, shyly glancing at Yuta but not saying anything. "But please, do tell me that you're really eighteen."

"I just said I live in Seoul now because of college," Donghyuck wrinkles his nose and Yuta laughs, shaking his head and sighing right after. "I-I have to go. Like I said, talking to you was fun but I'll understand if you don't want to do any of that anymore."

For a moment, Yuta only looks as Donghyuck quietly stands up and looks like he wants to leave but is hesitating as he awkwardly remains in the same place.

"You're right," Yuta nods and stands up as well. "I don't want to keep talking to you on that website," he sees as Donghyuck's shoulders fall and he sighs, even pouting a little and Yuta feels bad for a split second. "So would you like, give me you phone number so we can talk through text?"

"I'll leave now the- what?" Donghyuck widens his eyes and opens his mouth in surprise. Yuta laughs at the bewildered expression on his face and he rounds the table before he's standing right by Donghyuck's side. "Y-You want to keep talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yuta says with a smile, reaching out for his phone on the pocket of his jacket and handing it to Donghyuck. "When you went through all this trouble just to be able to talk to me. Besides, you're cute, funny and, if you're like Dongyoung, you're probably smart as well."

Yuta didn't say anything astounding, he just said what he thinks about Donghyuck. Those pleasantries make the boy turn red and cover his mouth with a hand after he gives the phone back to Yuta - he put his name under the name of 'Hyuck' and Yuta stares fondly at it.

"I-I really have to go," Donghyuck says without looking directly at Yuta and shoves his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

"No problem, you should go then," Yuta says and Donghyuck nods, bowing his head at him and turning towards the entrance. "I'll message you later," Yuta raises the volume of his voice and observes as Donghyuck leaves the restaurant with both his hands pressed to his cheeks. He laughs to himself and sits back down on his previous place, staring at the screen of his laptop but not going back to working.

This whole situation is so not as Yuta had expected to meet Donghyuck but nevertheless, it was not disappointing. Now that he has some time to think, he recalls how pretty Donghyuck was in person and how soft his hair looked - he actually had to hold himself back not to reach out and ruffle it.

Yuta also thinks about what he should send to Donghyuck and decides to ask him out to go to the aquarium. Yuta wonders if Taeyong would mind that he's stealing his first date idea.

(He really needs to thank Dongyoung for doing all of this behind his back.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking your time to read this difjgidjfgidf


End file.
